


I Will Love You

by Stone_of_Moss



Series: Soft Mech Dates [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Cute Date, Fluff, Other, idk how to tag, they are very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_of_Moss/pseuds/Stone_of_Moss
Summary: The Toy Soldier takes Jonny out for a singing date. They deserve to be soft around each other.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville/The Toy Soldier
Series: Soft Mech Dates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967716
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	I Will Love You

“Hello Jonny!” Jonny jumped slightly and pulled his pistol out as he spun around. He shot just left the Toy Soldiers shoulder. It smiled at him and waved. “What Are You Doing?” He sighed and shuffled back to how he was sitting before. The Toy Soldier walked around to the front of him, he gestured between his legs and it settled down between them. 

“Going through the lyrics again. What are you doing, Soldier?” It’s clockwork sped up and if Jonny smiled no one needed to know. 

“I’ve Come To Ask You A Question! Would You Like To Go On A Date With Me?” He laughed slightly, and nodded. 

“Yeah sure, songbird. Where are we goin’?” It turned to him then, smiling more than usually. 

“Its A Surprise! Don’t Ask!” He laughed again and kissed it’s check. 

“Alright, let me know when this date is.” It nodded. He went back to what he was doing before while it laid between his legs interjecting sometimes to help him. 

It was about a month later the Toy Soldier came op to him and proudly told him it was date night. It dragged him through the city (where Tim and Ashes where causing mayhem) to a small bar that was empty. It was stock full of liquor, had a small stage with a mic, and a sound system. 

“You Told Me You Liked My Singing! So I’m Going To Sing For You, You Can Sing Too.” It went around behind the bar, and pulled out some bottles, setting them on the bar. He sat at one of the bar stools and opened the whiskey. 

“You could’ve just done this on Aurora.” He said as he poured the drink. The Toy Soldier shook it’s head, heading towards the stage. 

“Nastya Wanted A Night For Her And Aurora, She Said She’ll Come Next Time.” The Toy Soldier loved taking each of them on dates and Nastya was no exception. It was known for spoiling it’s partners and it considered Nastya family so she was also spoiled. 

He watched as it set up the sound system. It had always been a fast working, getting things done in half the time it took the others do them. (This could also be attributed to the fact it rarely got distracted.) The system was up and running in a few minutes. He leaned back into the bar as it started to do some warms up. 

The Toy Soldier had always had a pretty voice, that been one the first things to draw Jonny to it. In the beginning it was harder to admit but it’s voice was very soothing and he could listen to it all day. The first couple times they performed Jonny had been transfixed by the Toy Soldier. (Of course, you could never get Jonny to admit this.) 

For a few hours the Toy Soldier would sing for a bit, take a break, sit with Jonny, shower him in kisses, and then go back to singing. All things considered it was great date night and Jonny was having a wonderful time. At some point he started to sing along to the songs. Then the Toy Soldier convinced him to dance with it and he quickly learned the Toy Soldier could easily dip him. And it seemed to really like dipping him. As the night wore on there was a lot of drunken singing, dancing, and kissing. They ended up stumbling back onto the Aurora around two am. 

Jonny refused to let go of it and dragged down onto his bed with him. He was like an octokitten when he got cuddly, Tim had once said he was even worse than an octokitten. Who was the Toy Soldier to refuse one of the few time Jonny was cuddly? (Obviously it could’ve said no or pulled away, the crew had been very good at explaining consent to it.) It pressed one last kiss to Jonnys' head, curled around him, and pretended to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have 0 idea how to write Jonny so hopefully he isn't too ooc


End file.
